1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aircraft survivability and, in particular, to an integrated system of aircraft survivability equipment operated as a state machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, individual aircraft survivability equipment (ASE) sensors are used as stand-alone systems. The use of such systems in a stand-alone manner results in high pilot workloads. Further, in such systems only a limited amount of threat data is presented to the pilot. Data provided by various ASE subsystems such as pulsed radar jammers, CW radar jammers and missile approach detectors have previously not been used to provide a comprehensive and coherent picture of the threat environment. Thus prior art systems often do not present adequate data in a readily understood format to enable the pilot to quickly and completely assess a given threat environment.
It is therefore the motive of the invention to provide an integrated ASE environment that reduces pilot workload while at the same time enhancing aircraft survivability.